


【桓佶】孽子

by Wugui



Category: Chinese History RPF, 北宋 - Fandom, 宋徽宗 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 北宋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugui/pseuds/Wugui
Summary: 赵桓立起身来，道君在他眼中看到一团欲火，看来今天是免不了一番折腾了。衣冠不整的道君被年轻的皇帝打横抱将起来，穿过洞府仙云般的帷幔，丢在一方软榻上。没人在意道君新制的那身水亮晕青的道袍的命运，赵桓激烈的索取着仿佛失去过的一切，虽然他也说不出自己到底失去的是什么。稍稍回了神时，他听见道君把头埋在衾枕之间嘤嘤而泣，忽而软了心肠，俯身随意抓起丝帛为他拭泪，问道：“爹爹？很疼吗？”道君这时似乎的确疼得动了气，扯了方软枕回身去砸他：“你还知道我是爹爹！”皇帝的心肠也的确只软了片刻，接下来便是不无毒恨地回敬：“你生下我，便是你的错。”
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 1





	【桓佶】孽子

孽子

靖康元年五月十三日，上御紫宸殿，以太上皇帝回銮，受百官贺。是日，雨大作，改用六月一日，又雨，竟于雨中行礼。

“爹爹的衣裳湿了，不如孩儿服侍一遭罢。”  
道君从容地张开双臂，任御手在玉带与丝帛的缝隙中盘桓。  
皇帝从后拥住父亲，却没有急着解开那条沉重而坚硬的带子，他摩搓着带上细密的象征着权势的文络，一不小心却弄疼了手指，他俯在父亲的耳边：“上皇既只管道门中事，为何还系着此带？”  
上皇忽而便明白了，皇帝看似平静又愁眉不展的面孔下，长了一副充满嫉恨的心肠。他活到这一把年纪，固然不易被三言两语激怒，眼角的细纹微微颤动，他自然谙熟于如何安抚一颗年轻的心。  
上皇依旧从容地开口：“你若有心，此带不如就奉送官家罢。”  
“爹爹如此轻言施舍，孩儿当真不敢奉赐。”  
不露颜色的道君此时稍稍凝眉，皇帝的拒绝意味着，他要的更多。  
腰间一紧，他被牵着硬带借力转过身来，险些撞破了身后那面泛着青光的古镜。铜面与佩玉相撞的声音惊得四周宫人伏地，在官家无声的命令下井然地退出父子二人的宫室。

道君到底是上了年纪，被这剧烈的动作弄得微微气喘。知子莫若父，他看看眼前的孩子，他的长子，心上难免戚戚。对这个孩子而言，自己是个失败的父亲，是的，这个孩子来的太早了些，正赶上他第一次做父亲。万事开头难，可能做父亲也是这样。他年轻时肆意地亏待这个孩子，现在是贷偿的时候了。  
赵桓这孩子不大爱说话，过多的言语似乎无法取悦于他。适才还纠葛着恩怨的玉带在腰间发出清脆的声响，湿淋淋的道袍如水漫开，道君此时表现得十分乖觉，用手指轻巧地解开衣袂，露出一片略显苍白的肌肤。赵桓埋头下去，嘴唇和舌头顺着他的颈向下探寻，一直吮到胸口的一对紫红色的圆尖。道君宛若为婴儿哺乳一般抱住儿子的头，轻轻道：“大哥儿，别闹了，好不好？”

赵桓立起身来，道君在他眼中看到一团欲火，看来今天是免不了一番折腾了。衣冠不整的道君被年轻的皇帝打横抱将起来，穿过洞府仙云般的帷幔，丢在一方软榻上。没人在意道君新制的那身水亮晕青的道袍的命运，赵桓激烈的索取着仿佛失去过的一切，虽然他也说不出自己到底失去的是什么。稍稍回了神时，他听见道君把头埋在衾枕之间嘤嘤而泣，忽而软了心肠，俯身随意抓起丝帛为他拭泪，问道：“爹爹？很疼吗？”  
道君这时似乎的确疼得动了气，扯了方软枕回身去砸他：“你还知道我是爹爹！”  
皇帝的心肠也的确只软了片刻，接下来便是不无毒恨地回敬：“你生下我，便是你的错。”

户外的凝云淡了些，檐角的流滴和铃铎忽伶忽伶地同声作响，雨丝风片散漫交错，氛氲萧索，赵桓被这景象入目恍地一愣，想说道君此际必能对景赋诗写状，若再加几丛萧条花鸟，也当是父亲笔下一幅佳作吧？  
道君此时当然没法赋诗作画，他在散乱濡湿的发丝间幽幽怨怨地开口呼唤天子的名讳：“赵桓……”他哽咽了一声，又道，“从今之后，你便是要杀我，我也不会责你不孝……莫再与爹爹赌气了罢。”

天子的心情倒似不错：“晚上还要在太清楼赐宴，爹爹不为我更更衣么？”

—全文完—


End file.
